Remember Me
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: When Naruto makes the Ultimate Sacrifice and is supposedly killed, what do you think will happen when he is found, still alive? Especially when the Nine Biju have something to do with him surviving? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember Me**_

_**Another Naruto OneShot By Uzumaki Fenix**_

A large red dome covered the area of a football field, keeping Naruto and the remaining Akatsuki members trapped inside while they battled. Tsunade, Iruka, Gai, Yamato, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, and many others were trapped outside, watching helplessly as Naruto battled the biggest threat the Shinobi world had ever known. All that was left of the Akatsuki was Uchiha Madara, and the giant stone head. The others had been killed only moments before.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed as a katana pierced Naruto's chest. She beat the dome with her fists, desperately trying to get through. "NARUTO!" she screamed again.

Naruto fell to his knees. He was already greatly weakened from battling the other Akatsuki members, not to mention keeping the Kyuubi from escaping. He raised his hands in order to make a series of hand seals that were too fast for anyone, not even Madara could track it.

Before Naruto completed the last hand seal, he looked over at his friends who had become his family over the years. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you all and I hope you will remember me…" His voice was carried on the wind to his friends. At once everyone started screaming for him to stop, but Naruto ignored them. "I love you,

Hinata-chan. Protect our child," he whispered as he completed the last hand seal.

"You hurt my friends…my family… I failed to protect them… I lost my brother to that damn hebi… I couldn't bring him back… NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KONOHA!!!!" he shouted. "**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE no JUTSU: BURNING DEATH!!"**

Starting with Naruto, a shockwave of flames exploded from his body, burning and destroying everything inside the dome. A piercing scream came from both Naruto and Madara.

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. She fell to her knees and sat on her ankles crying her heart out, but no one noticed. They were all too caught up in their emotions of grief, sorrow, horror, anger, agony, you name it. Even Gaara showed sorrow.

The dome disappeared as the dust settled. All that was seen was a large crater. In the middle of that was torn and shredded black-clothed hitai-ate with a cracked metal plate. Everyone rushed over to the spot and fell to their hands and knees. Most threw up. Tsunade, Iruka, and Hinata's eyes grew distant and empty. Tears fell from everyone's eyes when they realized that this time, Naruto would not be coming back.

One week later…

Hinata stood in front of the grave, ready to give her eulogy. Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. "_Somewhere…far away…it is raining tears of sorrow…The world had lost a great hero…a true hero… The heavens cried for the loss of a father who never had a chance to meet his child…and for the child…who would never meet her father…"_

Everyone looked up at her in shock. One thought ran across each of their minds. '_Hinata is pregnant?!_' But no one had any time to speak before a voice was heard on the wind. It sounded like Naruto and he was singing.

_Remember me  
In a Bible cracked and faded by the years  
Remember me  
In a santuary filled with silent prayers_

_  
And age to age  
And heart to heart  
Bound by grace and peace  
Child of wonder, Child of God  
I'll remember you  
Remember Me_

_Remember me  
When the color of the sunset fills the sky  
Remember me  
When you pray and the tears of joy  
fall from your eyes_

_And age to age  
And heart to heart  
Bound by grace and peace  
Child of wonder, Child of God  
I'll remember you  
Remember Me_

_Remember me  
When the children leave  
their Sunday school with smiles  
Remember me  
When they're old enough to teach  
Old enough to preach  
Old enough to leave_

_And age to age  
And heart to heart  
Bound by grace and peace  
Child of wonder, Child of God  
I'll remember you  
Remember Me_

_Age to age and heart to heart  
Child of wonder child of God_

_Age to age and heart to heart  
Child of wonder child of God_

Remember me

Tears fell from everyone's eyes as the voice stopped speaking and a dove flew off.

Elsewhere

"Owww…" Naruto moaned. "Remind me to never do that again. Wait a minute…HOW AM I ALIVE?!"

"_Relax, kid. We saved you. You freed us, so we saved you."_

Naruto turned and saw all nine biju sitting in front of him. His eyes widened. "How- When- Why-?" he stammered.

"_I told you the gaki is a baka," _said an annoyingly familiar voice_. _Naruto turned and saw that it was the Kyuubi.

"_Knock it off, you two! Kyuubi, the boy has just been resurrected. Leave him alone,"_ said the Nibi. She looked at Naruto. _"Kid, when we resurrected you, we gave a little bit of us to you. Namely a tail. Poor Ichibi, he could only manage to give you half of one. You now have one tail from each of us, and are allowed to do our jutsu. But you will forever look like a hanyou. You need to return home. Your loved ones believe you're dead. If you're not quick, you will never become Hokage."_

"_Goodbye, kit. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss you. Good luck with your dream. We'll be watching and protecting you and your friends and family,_" Kyuubi said.

The nine biju disappeared. Naruto turned and raced back towards Konoha.

Konoha

Everyone was placing white roses on Naruto's grave. The villagers didn't make any cracks about him. They had seen what he had done for them all. Hinata was just placing her rose on the grave when a voice called from somewhere above them on the Hokage Mountain.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!"

Everyone looked up and was shocked when they saw Naruto standing on top of the Yondaime's head. Naruto jumped down, and several people jumped when they noticed the nine tails, each a different color.

"It can't be…" Kiba began.

"Yes, it is me! Let's just say the biju did me a little favor. It took a while, but they finally did it."

"Did what?" Tsunade asked.

"Gave me new life. They resurrected me."

Suddenly, nine wolf size biju appeared. _"We did resurrect him. He now rules over all biju. He freed us, so we gave him life." _The Kyuubi smiled at them. "_By the way, I never wanted to come to Konoha in the first place, 18 years ago. I was placed under Uchiha Madara's power."_

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto suddenly felt himself falling backward with Hinata wrapped tightly around him. "I don't care what you look like! I will always love you!!" She kissed him.

The villagers looked back up chuckling expecting to see the Biju. But the Biju had disappeared.

The people of Konoha celebrated the return of their hero.

7 months later

A baby's cries were heard from the hospital. The villagers cheered. And up in the sky, nine biju stared down on Konoha, always protecting her.

_**Funny thing is, I just can't leave people I love die…I hope you enjoyed another one of my OneShots!**_

_**Uzumaki Fenix**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remember Me Chapter 3**_

I didn't get any reviews for chapter 2, so I am writing Chapter 3 to fix all of this. I hope you enjoy this. Oh, yeah, I'm changing Fenix's name to Fenikkusu. Just to let you know. From here on out, her name is Fenikkusu. One more thing, Naruto's tails had finally gone down to just one color. Golden yellow. JFYI

_Kyuubi hesitated. "He will slowly drain them of all their energy and use it for his own gain. In the end, the host will have been killed in a slow and extremely painful death."_

"_SHIKAMARU! I WANT HER FOUND NOW!"_

_Shikamaru was about to leave when Kiryu barged in. "Naruto-sama! Fenix is missing!"_

_All eyes fell on the bloodstained hitai-ate in his hand._

Naruto woke up with an almost silent scream. _Almost._ He was covered in a cold sweat. Next to him, Hinata also woke up.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

Naruto took a few calming breaths before answering. "Nothing, Hina-chan. Everything's alright. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Hai." He gave her a quick kiss before sliding his legs out from under the covers.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh… I just need to walk around for a couple of minutes. I'll be back soon." He tickled her with one of his golden tails. She giggled and lay back down. After making sure she was asleep, he got up and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it. After a couple seconds he turned it off and walked into the nursery that was located in the middle of the building.

He took a quick glance around the moonlit room, the moonlit coming from the small skylight and his eyes landed on the crib, which was almost directly beneath it. He silently walked over to it and looked at his beautiful baby girl of three months. Immediately her blue Hyuga eyes opened and she looked at her daddy. He reached down and gently picked her up and carried her over to _his_ rocking chair. The chair had been made special so that he could sit and not hurt his tails. It had a giant gap in the lower back so that he could stick his tails though and be able to sit comfortably.

As he sat down, the baby cooed softly, reaching up with one of her arms. Naruto chuckled and gently stroked her tiny black fox ears that stuck up from out of her hair and began rocking the chair. As he was doing that, a couple of her nine, tiny, golden-red tails wrapped themselves around his wrist. He loved the feel of her soft fur against his skin.

He soon began to speak. "Fenikkusu, baby, I had a nightmare. I didn't tell your mother because I didn't want to frighten her, but it was about you. You were sixteen years old and you were as beautiful as your mother. You also had a boyfriend. Everything appeared to be happy at first, but then something came… it took you away…" A sob escaped him as tears began fall down his cheeks. "I promise I will never let anything like that happen to you. I don't want to loose you…" He gazed at her face, which had whiskered cheeks, and smiled. Her eyes seemed to say, _Don't worry. I won't leave you._

He slowly continued rocking back and forth, humming a lullaby while doing so. Little Fenikkusu's eyes slowly closed and what sounded like a purr rose from her throat. Naruto smiled before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Neither of them were aware that they were being watched and listened to by Uzumaki Hyuga Hinata. Hinata smiled and brought in a blanket, which she wrapped around them, then she kissed both their foreheads and tiptoed out of the nursery and closing the door silently behind her. She didn't walk back to the bedroom, but up to the roof.

She sat down on the slightly slanted roof and lay back, watching the stars. The last thing she remembered was a rag was covering her mouth, emanating a sickly sweet scent before falling into darkness. But even there, she could hear something that made her blood freeze before she was completely claimed by the comforting darkness.

"Set the place on fire. That stuff we put in the nursery will keep that idiot demon and his daughter out cold for a while until the flames completely engulf the place."

Naruto's eyes shot open. He immediately knew something was amiss. Especially when he noticed that the room was on fire. Fenikkusu was screaming as her tails wrapped tightly around her father's wrist. He jumped up, not noticing the blanket that fell from around his form, and carried his daughter in his arms as he attempted to race out of the nursery. His body slammed against the door, only to discover that it was stuck with some kind of jutsu. '_No…_' he thought in horror as he attempted to bring the door down once more but to no avail. He glanced around the room in horror.

Flames licked the walls growing bigger and bigger with every passing second. He tucked his screaming daughter into his chest and wrapped his tails around her small form as he slid to the ground as the smoke became too much for him. He gently stroked her soft ears as he gazed at the ceiling. All he could think about was that he needed to give his daughter as much of a chance as he could. '_It won't end like this. I can't let it end like this!_' he screamed in his mind. He brought his hands out in front of him and made a strange series of symbols. He then slammed his hand against the floor.

There was a small puff of smoke and a small, teal, five-tailed kitsune [about the size of a big cat] appeared. "Naruto-sama?" the kitsune questioned, looking around in shock. "What's going on?!"

"Not now, Naomi." –cough- "Just take Fenikkusu and escape through the skylight." –cough- "Just take her and go! I can't fit through it. I'll be alright, just get her out of here! Take her to Tsunade. Please! You're strong enough to carry her!"

Naomi quickly grabbed Fenikkusu with her tails and, with a nod, jumped onto Naruto's shoulders. He then lifted her up to the skylight and she jumped-

-and crashed into the window. The window didn't break and Naomi and Fenikkusu fell back to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he caught them. '_No!_'

"There's a jutsu surrounding the house preventing escape from any room! We're doomed!" Naomi cried, coughing slightly. Naruto took his daughter from her tails and wrapped his own around her and held her against his chest. She was still screaming.

"Naomi –cough- go home. There's nothing you can do. Your father would murder me if you got hurt. If even you cannot escape, then all is truly…" Naruto didn't finish as he collapsed onto his side. His eyes closed, but not before he saw Naomi growing in size until she was about the size of a large horse. His eyes then closed.

She walked over too him, the top of her head not even touching the ceiling. [it was a tall ceiling] She laid down next to his still form and covered him with her tails and tucked her head under the tips.

The fire continued to burn, singeing her fur, but she no longer cared. A small tear fell from her cheek as the floor beneath them gave way and they fell.

She didn't know what made her get up, but now Tsunade was wide awake and furious as she raced towards the trees that were within Konoha walls, where Naruto and Hinata's home was. She could see the bright orange flames licking the sky. Apparently the other villagers, mainly shinobi, could tell something was wrong as many of them joined her. The Konoha 11, Gai, Kurenai, Iruka, and Konohamaru Corps. joined her, running in sync with her.

"What's going on?!" Sakura practically shouted as they came upon the house. They were all shocked when they saw the house was engulfed in flames. But, before they could do anything, the sounds of a baby's screams filled the air. Their eyes all filled with horror. Tsunade raced up and was about to break the door down when she was thrown back.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Ino screamed as they raced over to help her.

"Th-there's a jutsu over the house preventing anyone from entering or exiting! They're trapped!" Tsunade cried as Gai attempted to enter the house.

Just as Lee was joining in to attack the jutsu shield, the house began to collapse.

Several screams at once filled the air, but one stood out. "Dia rieht rof ksa ot Snaidraug Ujib enin eht nopu llac I!"

Everyone turned to look at Iruka who had his hands in a strange sign. Suddenly nine lights shooting down from the heavens illuminated the night sky. Each light slammed into the ground with a bright flash that made everyone shield his or her eyes. When the light disappeared, the nine Biju stood around Iruka.

"Who are you? Why have you summoned us?" The Nibi growled.

"Naruto told me how to summon you in case of an emergency, and this is an emergency. The Uzumaki's are trapped in that-"

"NAOMI!" Kyubi screamed. "Naomi's in there!"

"What makes you so sure your daughter's in there?" Ichibi asked, startled as Gobi held back the Kyubi.

"She was summoned just fifteen minutes ago! The only one who knows how to summon her is Naruto! And he wouldn't summon her unless it was an absolute emergency!" Just then the house completely collapsed. "NO!" Kyubi frantically attacked the shield, which was still up, before getting thrown back.

"Kyubi-san, we need to channel our chakras into one in order to destroy this shield. It could only have been created by _him_," Yonbi said quietly. Kyubi nodded as they all focused.

Within minutes the shield shattered. Everyone raced towards the smoldering ruins of the once beautiful home. There was a large mound in the center of the wreckage and a baby's cries were coming from it. Tsunade eyes lit up with hope as she pulled away burned boards and whatnot.

Kyubi's eyes widened in horror when they all smelt burnt flesh. He began to dig frantically, and backed away when he found out what was causing the large mound. Teal fur stuck out in patches as golden eyes opened. "Tou-san? I'm sorry… I tried…" Naomi asked quietly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The Biju followed her after telling the others that they [biju] were no longer needed. Tsunade and the others thanked them and continued digging.

Golden tails were soon found underneath some more of the wreckage and soon they uncovered the rest of Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes were closed and his breathing shallow and weak. Tsunade was about to pick him up when she noticed that the baby's cries were coming from his tails that were pulled tightly against his chest. She quickly unwrapped the tails and found a small golden-red tail. Unwrapping the tails even more, she found Naruto and Hinata's three-month-old daughter in perfect shape. Wish the same could be said about her dad.

Tsunade took little Fenikkusu into her arms and rocked her gently. "Shh…" she whispered soothingly as Sakura and Ino brought Naruto over out of the wreckage and began looking him over as the others continued to search for Hinata.

"How is he doing?" Tsunade asked as she tried to calm down Fenikkusu.

"Not too good. He's breathed in a lot of smoke. He also has severe burns on his arms and face. How's Fenikkusu?" Sakura asked.

"She's doing just fine."

Just then, Shikamaru came up. "Tsunade-sama? We can't find Hinata anywhere."

"What do you mean?!"

"She's gone."

**Alright, done with this chapter at last! Man that was long! My back hurts from sitting here for so long! –cracks back- ahhh…much better. Anyway, don't kill me for taking so long. I hope that this will keep you from scratching your heads in confusion from the last chapter.**

**Uzumaki Fenix**

**Keep Reviewing and have a nice day…night…whatever…**


End file.
